Don't Wake Me
by LovelyxIrony
Summary: Post-COE. Jack Harkness rarely dreams, but when he does, it's always of those he's loved and lost. Sometimes, he just wishes he wouldn't wake up. Based off the Skillet song "Don't Wake Me". Janto-ish fic.


**Title:** Don't Wake Me

**Author:** LovelyxIrony

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** _Post-COE_. Jack Harkness rarely dreams, but when he does, it's always of those he's loved and lost. Sometimes, he just wishes he wouldn't wake up. Based off the Skillet song "Don't Wake Me" - mainly the line "_we're together, just you and me, don't wake me, 'cause we're happy like we used to be._" Janto-ish fic.

* * *

Jack Harkness was dreaming.

At least, he thought he was, if the room was anything to go by. It looked like the place that Gwen and Rhys had rented out for their wedding, except it was less crowded. Sun was shining through one of the windows, feeling almost real as Jack stood staring out it. He gave a small smile, remembering Gwen's wedding day. It may have started badly, but it had ended happier than any of the Torchwood team had been expecting it to.

"Jack." A voice - a wonderfully familiar voice - brought Jack back to where he was. He turned, his heart stopping for a moment as Jack took in the sight before him. Ianto Jones stood in front of him, a small smile on his lips, looking younger than the last time Jack had laid eyes on him.

He tried not to think on that, not wanting to remember staring down at his dead lover.

Instead, Jack rushed forward and embraced the other, rejoicing in the fact that he could feel the Welshman's body against him. His eyes closed, his grip tightening a little bit. "Ianto." He muttered, burying his face in the others neck and inhaling his smell with a small grin. In his arms, Ianto gave a soft laugh.

The Welshman moved back, taking Jack's face in both his hands and tugging him into an almost desperate kiss. He pulled back after a few minutes, the small smile still there. The two men stood there for a moment, greedily taking in the sight of the other before Ianto suddenly took one of Jack's hands in his, pressing both against the older man's chest. "Do you remember when we danced here, Jack?" Ianto asked softly, his eyes intent on the others face. All the older man could manage was a nod, too busy memorizing everything about Ianto all over again. A second later, he was dragged into the center of the room and music began to play.

Jack blinked. "Is this - "

"The music from Gwen's wedding?" Ianto was actually smiling widely, a playful glint in his eyes. "Yes, yes, it is." Both of their hands were still pressed to Jack's chest, and the Welshman pressed his cheek to Jack's, giving a contented sigh. A second later, a choked sob from Jack ruined the moment.

"I am _so_ sorry..."

"I told you, Jack, it's not your fault."

They'd stopped dancing, but were still almost nose to nose. Jack felt his vision blurring. "I never said I love you."

Ianto actually smirked. "Is _Jack Harkness_ getting sentimental on me?"

"I mean it. You said you loved me, and I just..."

"You don't have to say it, Jack." Ianto reached out, his fingers ghosting over Jack's cheek. "I knew. I know." The captain leaned into the touch a bit, his eyes brimming over with the tears. Then, to his horror, suddenly everything in the room started to grow fuzzy except Ianto.

He was waking up.

"No. No." Another sob as Jack clutched frantically onto the hand of the Welshman's he still held. "I don't want to wake up. Please don't let me wake up. I - I want to stay here." His eyes connected with Ianto's. "With you."

A sad smile flickered across the Welshman's face. "You'll always have me. Right here." Their conjoined hands pressed to Jack's chest again. Ianto brushed his lips over Jack's once more. "Everything is going to be okay." The younger man muttered, giving Jack a warm look...

And Jack woke up.

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling then broke down, turning to sob into the pillow.

_I didn't want to wake up._

_

* * *

_

**Gah. Now I'm all depressed. **

**Note to self: don't listen to a sad Skillet song after just having watched "Children Of Earth: Day Four".**

**R&R please!  
**


End file.
